


Cupcake

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: hawaii five 0 - Freeform, mcdanno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malos recuerdos en un mal momento que solo el Seal podrá arrancar de su mente SIN SIQUEIRAPROPONERSELO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> BETEADO POR NEM!!

Tiene tres años desde que se divorcio y es algo difícil no tenerlo presente, recordarlo en esos días del año era casi imposible, sus viejos amigos intentaban distraerlo de ello en Jersey, y es por eso que desde llego a la isla esos días en particular se escapaba de todo y salía con su monito a alguna parte, cualquier cosa que lo distrajera del día de su cumpleaños, el cual fue arruinado por Rachel al pedirle el divorcio esa misma noche al llegar a casa.

Pero ese año era distinto y le seria difícil distraerse sin Gracie, porque su monito tenia una excursión escolar de tres días y no podía decirle que no vaya solo porque el no quiere estar solo en su cumpleaños, vitando festejarlo haciendo otras cosas con su hija mas alegres, como ir al cine o preparar largas actividades con la niña. 

Pero de todos modos, va a despedir a su monito como lo hacen los demás padres, Rachel esta ahí con Stuart y el bebe, cuando su pequeña se ha ido, cortes se despide de la pareja y se marcha sin rumbo definido, con sus tres días libres fijos al año lo único que pidió como cláusula en su contrato, así que suspira sintiendo un intenso dolor que presiona sus pulmones evitando que se expandan pero se contiene de sentirse miserable.

 

Su relación con Gaby se enfría día a día, a pesar de que sabe que espera algo mas de el después de haber dejado el traba jode su sueños por el, el tiene muy presentes las palabra de Steve con respecto a decirle que la quiere de ese modo, pero el no sabe si arriesgarse o no en realidad con ella.

Le basta como prueba el no haberle dicho ni si quiera a ella el día de su cumpleaños. Las horas se le pasan manejando por la isla, prácticamente en círculos, cargo dos veces el tanque y escucha música en la radio, se detiene por unos minutos en su lugar favorito desde que llego a la isla, mira el paisaje anochecer y vuelve a arrancar el auto.

 

En realidad no esta seguro de que vaya a su casa, pero desde que llego a la isla no ha tenido oportunidad de sorprenderlo, ya que Daniel siempre pasa su cumpleaños solo con su hija, pero sabe que Gracie este año tiene otros planes y es su oportunidad de hacer algo para su mejor amigo, solo tiene los ingredientes y una receta que encontró al fondo de una gaveta, una que su madre le preparo una vez antes de desaparecer...

Salio del trabajo esa tarde lo mas rápido que pudo pero el Marquis lo dejo a mitad de trayecto, pero cuando llego a casa aun tenia tiempo de hacer el pastel, mientras le cocinaba pensó si Daniel era alérgico al coco... bueno el sabe que odia la piña pero no estaba seguro de que el coco fuera de su agrado.

 

Trato de no darle importancia y pensó en poner la mesa caminando a la sala es que nota al verse en el espejo del pasillo que estaba lleno de harina, coco y chocolate, sus brazos y camiseta eran un desastre y corrió a la ducha esperando que Daniel no llegara en esos momentos, su tres minutos trascurrieron con excito, el olor del pastel empezó a llenar la casa cuando se coloco los pantalones, sonrió y con la camiseta en la mano bajo las escaleras.

 

Miro la hora en el horno microondas, las siete treinta, el sol se empezaba a poner y preparo café, pero pensó que seria mejor también tener una cena y tener el pastel listo para después, pidió comida por teléfono y unas cervezas, tenia todo listo para cuando las ocho y media de la noche aparecieron en el teléfono, saco el pastel, lo cubrió con la cobertura de coco en los lados y mucho chocolate rallado encima, se quedo asombrado de que le quedara tan lindo.

Satisfecho con el mismo con la mesa puesta, y su regalo hecho a mano enfriándose debajo de un armazón de tul, se dispuso a esperar al detective, luego de quince minutos se impaciento, esto de esperarlo no era lo suyo, pero bueno para ser una sorpresa se suponía que no le avisara de que el lo esperaba para festejar su cumpleaños.

Así que dejo el teléfono en la mesada de la cocina y con las manos en la cintura dio unos pasos volviendo el teléfono, pensó en llamara Chin, decirle que se sumara pero eso no se adecuaba a los planes que tenia de agasajar a su amigo, como también solo había pedido la cena para dos y con el apetito de ambos seguro no alcanzaba para un tercero...

Decidió que podía ir a nadar... pero antes de cruzar la puerta de la cocina volvió sobre su paso porque ya se había bañado el día de hoy y no le veía sentido oler a mar si tenia un evento especial, camino impaciente hasta que a las nueve de la noche termino con el mando del televisor en la mano desparramado en el sillón muy aburrido viendo una novela mexicana tan enredada que no le daba tiempo a pensar que Daniel no vendría...

 

A las diez de la noche no tenia mas a donde ir, sin lugares que recorrer o distracción alguna empezó a pensar en Rachel, aparcando a solo dos cuadras de su casa, hasta que le vio salir con su marido a cenar fuera... espero que se fueran para encender el auto y sentirse miserable, era tarde para llamar a Gaby como también para hacer algún plan, con las llaves en la ignición la campanilla resonó entre sus dedos y miro el manojo de llaves.

 

Era un juego nuevo de llaves nuevo uno que Steve arranco de su mano y al cual le coloco una llave de su casa con un cascabel con forma de granada, solo para hacer mas personal su auto, sonrió por primera vez en todo el día... el SEAL no solo le condicionaba su nuevo coche, su comidas y sus pertenencias, también se daba el lujo de recordarle de ese modo que el andaba cerca.

 

Miro el reloj y pensó que podía tomarse unas cervezas con su amigo, confesarle que era su cumpleaños y que no quería estar solo eso días... pensando que seguro esta despierto aun, cambiando de canales como un zombi porque fuera del trabajo Steve no tenía ni un solo hobby fuera del entrenamiento físico.

 

Le tomo al rededor de media hora llegar a casa de Steve, desde la ventana se podía apreciar la parpadeante luz del gran televisor, salio del auto lo cerro como siempre, aun compungido se froto el rostro con fuerza esperando que le cambie la cara y no demuestre su estado deprimente a su amigo.

 

Metió la llave y abrió la puerta...

 

El canal de compraventa estaba en la pantalla y Steve estaba dormido con una cerveza en la mano, suspiro y cerro la puerta detrás de el, le miro un segundo y tomo la cerveza despertando al SEAL de repente.

 

\- ¡Danny!- se sobresalto y le miro apretó sus ojos un poco y le volvió a mirar.

\- Lo siento, no creí que estuvieras durmiendo...-

\- Bueno... te tomo bastante...- Daniel mira la casa y vuelve a mirar sin entender.

\- Ehmm habíamos quedado ¿Y no me di cuenta?- Steve reacciona solo allí y se lo piensa.

\- ¿Como? No, no emm ¿Que día es hoy?-pregunta rascándose la cabeza y desperezándose un poco.

\- ¿Tío sigues dormido?- pregunta divertido la garganta se le cierra un poco y se sienta algo encorvado en el apoya brazos del sillón donde Steve descansaba.

\- Algo...si...- sonríe amplio pensando en su sorpresa.- tengo hambre...- espeta con los dientes cerrados estirándose al mismo tiempo en el sofá.

\- Creo que tengo el teléfono de una pizzería, yo no he comido aun todavía...- dice revisando su teléfono y Steve le quita el aparato tan rápido como puede aun sonriendo como idiota y Danno le mira con desconfianza.

\- Deja creo que tengo algo por ahí ven...-Steve se encamina a la sala donde la mesa aun estaba puesta pero el detective no lo sigue solo lo mira como si estuviera loco.

\- Ehmm pasa algo contigo? Algo que quieras decirme porque no es normal que sonrías tanto.- y Steve sabe que esta analizándolo pero el quiere mostrarle su sorpresa ya y la emoción le come por dentro como nunca.

\- Danno... - trata de ponerse serio pero no puede y vuelve a buscarlo y lo toma de la muñeca solo para arrastrar al detective a la sala.

\- Oye....- se queja por el tirón que le da y por detenerse a mitad de camino a la cocina.- Estas actuando como un..- y la luz se enciende y la mesa frente a el con un mantel blanco impecable con otro de color rojo troquelado hermosamente vestida justo frente a el, con velas anchas en el centro y flores silvestres de la isla acompañándolas, dos platos y todo perfectamente arreglado para una sena muy formal...

 

Esta sorprendido y camina unos paso mas cerca de la mesa para admirarla un segundo, un gran peso cae sobre su hombros y cae en su pecho, traga como puede a pesar de tener la garganta cerrada.

 

\- Viejo lo hubieras dicho...- Steve no entiende eso y le mira, por que el esperaba un “Uy que bonito y gracias” cuando el rubio voltea a verle y el rojo de sus ojos es notorio al haber encendido las luces. - No sabia que tenias planes... perdona, mejor me voy antes de que Cath llegue y te arruine el plan...- Daniel camina mas rápido de lo que sus cortas piernas puede, pero Steve le detiene ante de que alcance el picaporte.

\- ¿Danno de que hablas? Cath no vendrá... esperaba que cenemos nosotros...- Daniel respira en ese segundo y frunce el ceño...

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que preparaste esa mesa para... nosotros?- Steve sonríe pero aun no sabe porque la mirada cristalina esta tan enrojecida.

\- ¡Si! Es tu cumpleaños ¿No? Quería sorprenderte...- los ojos y la boca del detective se abren y se quedan así un minuto largo que solo le pone mas liviano mientras que le mira.

\- ¿Como supiste? No se lo he dicho a nadie...- la voz se le va y Steve cae de que algo no esta bien, que no es normal esa reacción para lo que pretendía.

\- Lo leí en tu legajo el día que te reclute... ¿Rrecuerdas?- le dice y Danno no se mueve solo baja la mirada...

\- Oh... como no lo habías mencionado antes...- su respiración se pone dificultosa y el detective siente frío sobre la piel a pesar de ser una noche bastante templada.

\- Es que siempre la pasas con Gracie... ¿Danno estas bien?- acota poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Daniel se contrae por los espasmos del llanto que pelean por salir de su cuerpo.

\- No... tengo tiempo sin festejar mi nacimiento... no me gusta no son unos buenos días para mi...- suelta tratando de regularizar su respiración sin lograrlo.

\- ¿Pero porque? pensé que...- y Daniel trata de apartarse, de no decir mas pero Steve se lo impide y lo abraza aunque no quiera.- Dime porque no...- inquiere mas suave.

\- Porque hoy hace tres años Rachel me pidió el divorcio...- murmura contra su pecho y ahí es que toda esa angustia y sus desapariciones en esa fecha es que tiene más sentido.

\- Pues eso se acaba hoy Danno - se separa para mirarlo agachándose y limpiando su rostro con su propia camiseta.

\- Pero que dices, deja eso... - pide al apartar la tela de su rostro.

\- Eso romperemos con este circulo de malos ratos con la cena y un pastel y la pasaremos genial y le mandaremos fotos a Gracie OK?- le dice con un sonrisa y su convicción al hombro.

\- ¿Pastel? ¿Me compraste un pastel?- le mira ilusionado mientras Steve se endereza y asiente.

\- En realidad el pastel lo hice yo pero primero la cena...- espeta, dándole la vuelta al detective y empujándolo con el pecho hacia la mesa donde lo sienta, le sirve la comida y lo atiende como si fuera el invitado de honor.

 

Y en realidad lo es y así se siente, con todas las atenciones sobre su persona de su amigo, el cual le sirve vino y le alcanza la sal, las pastas están fabulosas a pesar de que las calentara en el micro hondas, todo es genial incluso la charla lo empieza a llenar profundamente, cerrándole heridas que no le corresponden cerrar a Steve pero la sonrisa, las risas de ambos hacen de su horrible noche la mejor de todos, cambiando un momento de su vida por otro mejor.

 

Cuando ya están llenos y prometen hacer algo mas grande el año que viene con mas amigos mas comida y Gracie, es que Steve se levanta para recoger los platos, el se limpia la comisura de los labios dispuesto a ayudarle y el se la se lo impide por ser el cumpleañero.

 

Lo único que lo sorprende cinco minutos después es que de repente la luz se apaga.

 

\- Steve, se corto la luz, ¿Donde estaba la caja de fusibles?- esta por levantarse cuando una luz de vela se acerca a el y al voltear vuelve a caer sobre su trasero a la silla, un pastel blanco con mucho chocolate encima aparece frente a el.

\- Que los cumplas feliz... que lo cumplas muy feliz Daniel que los cumplas feliz.- canta el SEAL dejando el pastel que había quedado en el olvido tras la cena, el corazón le latía con ganas, el aliento le costaba exhalarlo y la luz de esa vela que vio tiempos mejores ya que era pequeña y turquesa hacia chispas cada tanto. - Que esperas Danno pide un deseo...- acota Steve luego de que un minuto entro pase solo contemplando el pastel y este no reaccione, la mirada celeste le mira, lagrimas asomándose y vuelve su mirada a las chispas de la pequeña vela.

\- Gracias Steve...- el SEAL abre mas los ojos cuando, el detective sopla, sintiéndose profundamente especial para su amigo solo por aquel agasajo que le preparo, estiro la mano por el mantel buscándole y se topo con la del SEAL.

 

El solo se levanto, encontrando a su amigo en la oscuridad por ese agarre y lo abrazo, estaba sumamente conmovido y veste comprendía eso perfectamente dejándose hacer mas que nada porque sabía lo cariñoso y afectivo que el rubio era con la familia y los amigos.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Danno...- Daniel lo apretó mas por el cuello y el sonrió.

\- Gracias amigo...- Daniel quiso darle un beso en la mejilla y le erró por completo al terminar de presionar sus labios en los de su amigo.- Oh perdón... no te veo nada jajaja...- se rió y se froto el rostro secándose una lagrima que se empeñaba en salir de su cuerpo.

\- Aja... si, mejor enciendo las luces...- dice nervioso porque eso si no se lo esperaba. Daniel tanteo la mesa y las luces le mostraron un pastel de chocolate y coco precioso en la mesa.

\- ¿Oye estas seguro de que no lo compraste? Porque no me enojo te juro que no...- le dice tomando un pedacito de chocolate de encima y comiéndoselo al momento en que Steve volvía con dos platos y una cuchilla para cortarlo.

\- Si, esto es toda mi hazaña del día de hoy...- Daniel le mira y se ríe aun algo sonrojado por la picardía de haberle robado un beso a s amigo sin querer.

\- Pues tendremos que comprobarlo... ¿Tiene café?- pregunta.

\- Si claro ya traigo...-

\- No deja yo lo hago, tu corta esta preciosura con cuidado.- Steve sonríe y lo mira apenado que si le quedo muy lindo el pastel.

 

Daniel entra ala cocina mirando el desastre de harina, papeles de envoltorio de chocolate amargo en el piso y la harina en la mesada y todos los platos sucios y sonríe en grande, eso es lo que esperaba tres años atrás de su esposa, la sonrisa se le va esfumando de a poco pero esta agradecido, y una felicidad mas conciente entra en él se forma, porque su amigo si sabia eso de él, porque se tomo la molestia de sorprenderlo porque se tomo la molestia de pensar esto para el...

 

Se sentía liviano cuando sirvió el café en dos tazas y las llevo a la mesa con el azúcar correspondiente en cada taza ya que se sabía la medida justa desde hace tiempo de su amigo.

 

Llega justo a tiempo cuando Steve deja los trozos de torta sobre la mesa de café frente al sillón.

 

\- ¿Nos mudamos?- pregunto acercándose con el café.

\- Si quiero sacar una fotografía para Gracie...- Daniel se carcajea acomodándose a su lado en el sofá.- ¿Que?- pregunta mirándole.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco ridículo, babe?- Danniel toma su plato de postre y la cuchara a un lado para darle una primera probada a su reglo.

\- O no lo es ahora di queso!- le toma por sorpresa nuevamente, con la boca llena la cuchara apenas saliendo de su boca y el mirando hacia arriba donde el SEAL le pone un brazo por los hombros y saca una foto de ellos con la torta.

\- Serás tarado...-traga- ¿No ve que estoy comiendo?- Steve se descostilla en el sillón por la imagen y el rubio le da un apalmada en el muslo para que le muestre la foto pero el no lo hace y se vuelve a colocar a su lado para sacar otro.

\- OK OK va de nuevo... sonríe!-aclama y los dos con las mejillas pegadas la torta en pose de exhibición la cuchara en alto y una sonrisa única es que terminan eligiendo esa foto para enviar a Gracie.

\- Esa esta mejor mira hasta parecemos adultos normales...- Steve mira la foto sonríe de lado y mira al detective.- que...- pregunta comiendo más de su torta.

\- Es que me gusta mas la otra...- Danniel rueda os ojos y se recuesta en el sofá, Steve pone la televisión da un sorbo a u café y ve como Daniel disfruta de u pastel.

\- ¿Está rico?- Daniel le ve colocarse junto a el y levanta un poco para que el castaño coloque su brazo detrás de su cuello.

\- Si extrañamente esta muy rico...- no soy fan del coco pero esta torta esta deliciosa, ¿Mañana podríamos llevarle un poco a Chin no?- pregunta y Steve esta feliz, esos momentos con su amigo son siempre geniales y los atesora con ahínco.

\- Es tu pastel...- es lo ultimo que dicen en un buen raro.

 

El café queda por la mitad, igual que las porciones de pastel, porque primero que nada Steve corto porciones desmesuradamente grandes y generosas, segundo están demasiado cómodos para terminar lo servido, ven una película vieja en la televisión, algo de Kevin Costner, si Danniel no se equivoca es Robin Hood... la música es genial y tranquila, y por su cabeza se hacen planes futuros... de fiestas de cumpleaños como estas o con todos sus amigos y ohanas de la isla.

Inspira tranquilo, echando al olvido su tristeza en esos días, se acurruca mas contra Steve cuando el frío del viento marino se cuela por las ventanas, cruza los brazos y Steve pone su manso sobe su brazo, esta calientita esa mano y su costado el cual esta pegado al SEAL.

 

Quisiera una manta, pero no quiere moverse o dar alusión a marcharse, no quiere irse por mas que en algún momento deberá hacerlo... son mucho mas de las doce, y la película esta por la mitad... el podría quedarse a dormir pero aun así no quiere moverse o que Steve se aparte.

 

\- ¿Tienes frío Danno?- pregunta con algo de sueño y el rubio levanta la cabeza un poco pero no aparta su cabeza del hombro de SEAL.

\- Esta isla nunca se decide que clima tener, cuarenta grados de calor y noches frías.- Steve sonríe mirándole a los ojos sintiendo el aliento a café en su amigo.

\- Vas a responder mi pregunta o solo lo adivino por la manera en que te pega a mi?- le dice divertido.

\- Oh disculpa si e molesta lo hubieras dicho.- Daniel e aparta sentándose mas recto y las manos de Steve lo devuelven a su lugar mientas que el detective no deja de mirarle.

\- No te hagas el ofendido Danno...- lo acerca mas y lo envuelve en sus brazos quitándole cualquier atisbo de frío de su cuerpo.

\- En realidad no es para que te propases tampoco...-le dice.- y no me hago el ofendido soy realista.- vuelve a pelearlo porque eso les divierte de un modo u otro.

\- ¿Estoy sorprendido sabes?-le dice mirando como Robin Hood se cuela en el castillo para liberar su amada y a sus amigos.

\- ¿De que? Pensé que le sorprendido era yo, me has sorprendido por todo lados...- el calor de Steve se cuela por su piel y es demasiado agradable para que otro hombre incluso mas grande que el lo este rodeando tan tranquilamente.

\- Que me besaras sin querer y n pusieras el rito en el cielo.- Daniel se ofende y me mira directo a los ojos pero olvidando poner un poco de distancia antes.

\- ¿Disculpa?- ahora si esta ofendido.- no sabia donde estabas y tu te moviste ante de tiempo.- agrega y solo ahí cae que esta demasiado cerca, donde el espacio personal no existe siquiera o es una mera mentira como los mitos urbanos.

 

El SEAL en realidad no puede responder a eso, solo ve como el detective se pone nervioso y se apresura a sostenerle el rostro en su lugar y le roba un beso, un beso un poco más largo que el que Daniel le robo, con unos segundos de diferencia solamente, para luego mirar como Daniel abre los ojos lentamente.

 

\- OK ya estamos a mano entonces...-el corazón le late suavemente y con palpitaciones descortinadas, pero que no e asustan para nada porque le pican lo labios hacer eso.

\- No es mi intención robarte un beso sabes...- murmura sin apartar la vista aun con la mano de Steve en su rostro, deseando un poquito más e inspira y baja la mirada.

 

La música de la película no ayuda mucho en ese momento, y Steve cree que esta por ser muy estúpido e impulsivo pero tiene muchas ganas de profundizar un beso con Daniel, le mira las pestañas y las intenciones de poner algún tipo de distancia pero el aire se le esta escurriendo al notar esto y lo aprisiona mas, la música se cuela entre ellos…

 

And baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down  
Now nothin' can change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
'Cause our love will light the way

 

\- ¿Puedo besarte otro poco mas? - es lo que se escapa de él, en voz baja casi como un susurro, llamando la atención de Danno, atención que se presenta en su mirada celeste, el punteo de la guitarra de Brian Adams esperando una respuesta.

\- Steve no creo que sea una buena id...- Steve no quiere que termine esa frase... principalmente porque no esta borracho, sino feliz y solo quiere incrementar ese sentimiento, por lo que opta por no dejar a Daniel terminar esa frase, arrimando su boca a la de el, rozando su nariz con la de el, sintiendo como la mano de Danno sobre la suya abandona su voluntad de apartarle.

\- Solo un poquito...- rosa sus labios al decirle eso y los parpados del rubio caen sin quererlo, seducido por tan poco y se cree tonto por también quererlo y necesitarlo, por un cariño que crece y madura en su cuerpo, cambiando su nombre por otro.

 

La intensidad del beso se siente, no es duro o ansioso, es dulce y suave, se desliza en su boca con agilidad y lentitud, contrarrestando sus pensamientos de que no debería, de que hay gente entremedio, pero el cuerpo no se le resiste, al contrario se relaja en su brazos y el puede deslizar su mano por el brazo de su amigo, sentir lo fuerte que es, lo firme que lo sostiene y se deja hacer.

 

El beso se profundiza y su lenguas se tocan, acelerando su pulso porque el café y el coco se mezclan en su coca con el sabor de esa boca y quiere sujetarse con fuerza cuando la humedad lo ectasia, el sabor de su saliva mezclándose y ya no resiste mas lo feliz que esta por solo un beso.

 

Pero su desesperación refleja en el otras cosas que le asustan y con una sola mano en el pecho de Steve se separa un poco y respira necesitado de aliento, la boca le sabe a Steve y no se esperaba que le gustase tanto eso, esta prácticamente recostado en el sofá, con Steve a su lado casi sobre el y ahora si cree que debería irse.

 

\- ¿Te disgusto Danno?-pregunta sin dejar de mirarlo y el no puede poner sus ojos en los suyos porque le da miedo sentirse así de tonto y perdido.

\- No, no es eso... creo que es tarde y debería irme...- se levanta lentamente apartando a el SEAL de su cuerpo, sintiendo el frió del cuarto pegarle de lleno.

\- Danno... disculpa no quise que te enojaras perdona.- le espeta siguiéndole, viendo como toma su llaves de la mesa junto a la puerta.

\- Steve esta todo bien, no pasa nada solo dejémoslo así... mis saludos a Cath…- y abre la puerta dispuesto a olvidarse de ese pequeño detalle en un cumpleaños insuperable.

\- Quédate un segundo quiero hablar de esto.- pide poniendo su mano en la puerta cerrándola, Danniel mira hacia atrás y lo ve en toda su altura imponiéndole con ese gesto su voluntad.

\- Steve saca la mano debo ir a casa...- la mano se desliza de la puerta a su hombro y una explosión en la tele corta el momento porque la película ha terminado y las propagandas de otra empiezan.

\- Solo dime una cosa y puedes irte.- deja de tocarle y su hombro tiene frío de nuevo mas intenso porque le calor de su mano fue el ultimo toque que tiene de el.

\- Que...-apenas si lo pronuncia mirando al piso y cualquier otra cosa que no sea su compañero-jefe-SEAL.

\- Yo.... em… bueno, es que... ¿No te gusto?- y no le mira solo le indigna que esa sea su única preocupación, acelerándole mas aun.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Besas a un tipo y eso es lo que te preocupa. Si me gusto Steve, mucho, demasiado diría yo y no creo que sea correcto ni en lo profesional, en lo personal, ni en lo ético, simplemente porque eres mi jefe, porque eres mi amigo y porque estas saliendo con Cath... pero si, me gusto que me besaras y en lo único que puedo pensar es en que no me molesta porque se que no terminaras hiriéndome, abandonándome o pidiéndome ser lo que no soy... por alguna razón tengo esta confianza estúpida en ti.- espeta mas confundido que antes y frotándose la nuca, disponiéndose a irse un minuto después porque ha dejado sin palabras al SEAL.

 

Solo que esa mano vuelve a bloquear su camino, o la puerta en todo caso y el apoya la frente en la madera porque no sabe con que ocurrencia le saldar ahora su amigo y no espera que le hable solo seda la vuelta y es su error fatal levantar la vista hacia el, cuando lo que ve es el rostro del SEAL a milímetros del suyo y su boca presionando contra la suya nuevamente.

 

Y el solo puede enterrar su confusión abriendo la boca pata que el SEAL se sirva de el hasta saciarse, siguiéndole en el beso mientras Steve rodea con sus brazos su cintura y lo levanta del piso pegándolo a la puerta, el solo puede ladear la cabeza y abrasarse a su cuello, respirando poco y deleitándose mas cuando lame su lengua suavemente, disfrutando demasiado de su sabor de la barba crecida raspándole el rostro, esta completamente abandonado en ese beso, a lo que el SEAL quiera a la satisfacción de que alguien quiera besarle de hecho mas aun si es de esa manera.

 

Enredado es como se siente, abre los ojos y el teléfono suena por lo que lo empieza a buscar en los huecos y las sabanas y lo encuentra debajo de la almohada.

 

\- Steve Mcgarrett.- dice lo más despierto que puede cuando la pequeña voz se escucha al otro lado con miles de niñas haciendo barullo atrás.

\- Tio Steve.-

\- Hola monita ¿Cómo estas? ¿Como esta el campamento?- y es allí con un ojo abierto y e otro resistiéndose a ser abierto que el cabello despeinado del detective se levanta al escucharle.

\- Es muy lindo aquí tío Steve, la estoy pasando bien, quería decirte queme gusto la foto queme mandaste de Danno, gracias por cuidarlo en su cumpleaños...- el sonríe y Daniel le mira mal, porque quiere el teléfono y el no lo deja agarrarlo.

\- No tienes porque dulzura, yo quiero mucho a Danno y su cumpleaños no se me iba a pasar...-la niña se ríe del otro lado y Danniel se sube a su estomago mientras lo tiene sujeto con una mano para que le de el teléfono.

\- OK nos vemos en unos días, dale un beso a Danno de mi parte si?-ver con el pelo revuelto a su amigo y luchando por quitarle el teléfono es demasiado divertido.

\- Claro que si monita un beso cuídate me llamas cualquier cosa OK?-

\- Si tío Steve un beso para ti y papa.- la niña cuelga y el da vuela la situación en un solo movimiento colocándose sobre Danno e inmovilizándolo.

\- ¿Podrías quedarte quieto? Estaba tratando de hablar por teléfono.

\- ¡Steve era mi hija porque no me diste con Gracie!- Steve apoya su peso en el detective pecho contra pecho y le mira sonriente.

\- Ah si porque escucharme recién despierto y pasarte con tu hija casi al instante cuando estamos en la cama y se supone estas en tu casa es muy conveniente...- Daniel esta por protestar y el SEAL le mira atento y con los ojos grandes sabiendo que no puede protestar.

\- OK... cuando tiene un punto tienes un punto...- el SEAL le suelta y puede poner un godo junto a su cabeza mas tranquilo.

\- ¿Que pasa?- le pregunta besando su mejilla.

\- Nada... es raro despertar en tu cama.-

\- Solo dormimos Danno, te dije que no haríamos nada mas que acurrucarnos juntos hasta que hable con Cath y tu con Gaby no?-

\- Si.-

\- Entonces...-

\- Solo quiero que sea cuanto antes... eso es todo.- y Steve le mira porque el rubio no solo no le mira sino que esta haciendo un puchero, y jamás le había visto hacer ese gesto.

\- ¿Steve que haces?- le dice al sentirlo moverse repentinamente tirar de sus rodillas y abrirle las piernas un poco para colarse allí, mientras le lame el cuello, realmente asustándolo.

\- Solo dándome cuenta de que esto podría funcionar mejor que bien...- se apodera de su boca y aprieta su pelvis con la del detective en un movimiento circular que acá un gemido del detective porque es temprano en la mañana cuando las dos semi erecciones obtiene un estimulo así de interesante.

\- Eso... no se vale...- se queja en un jadeo de puro gusto, cerrando un ojos intentando resistirse un poco a ello pero claudicando en otra caricia más sugestiva.

\- No, es cierto... es imposible sacarte las manos de encima...- el SEAL se levanta de la cama, se quita la camiseta y Danno le mira colocarse otra.

\- ¿Que haces?-

\- Voy con Cath... ya no aguanto mas...- Daniel se sienta en la cama agitado, empalmado y expectante mira la puerta blanca.

 

Solo para verle volver saltar a la cama, besarlo, sonreírle y correr a terminar con Cath porque se muere de ganas de dormir con el, y el no sabe si Steve se acaba de robar su corazón, o lo hizo en la cena...

 

Fin.


End file.
